


I missed you

by TheLonelyPoet



Series: First Kisses [2]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/TheLonelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John comes back from shopping at Tesco someone awaits him in Baker Street...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> i never wrote post reichenbach before, so that's a first,  
> let me know what you think ;)

John climbed the stairs of 221B, opened the door and thought he might pass out. Every day for the last three years he imagined this very moment in a variety of scenarios. And now that it happened, his feelings hit him like a train. There he was - Sherlock Holmes – sitting in his armchair, deep in thought of course, like he had never left. When John dropped the Tesco bag he held in his hand Sherlock looked up.

“John!” He jumped out of the chair, crossed the living room and hugged the doctor tightly. It took John by surprise, but after a few seconds he hugged him back and enjoyed the feeling of the solid body that belonged to his best friend against his own.

“John…” Sherlock said again and then his flatmate realized he was crying.

“John, I missed you so much!” John felt like someone punched him in the stomach. The one thing he was absolutely sure about what would happen if Sherlock would ever come back was that John himself would be furious and that the Consulting Detective wouldn’t understand him.

When he felt the tears falling on his back he was just so happy to have his friend back. When he tried to let go of him, Sherlock stepped back, took John’s head in his hands and looked his best friend in the eyes for the first time in three years.

John saw the pain and the fear, and he felt something wet on his cheek. They stood there – in silence – crying and looking at each other. Then Sherlock wiped away John’s tears with his thumb and stepped even closer.

“John,” he whispered before he leaned forward and kissed the ex-soldier, still standing in the doorframe.


End file.
